cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Freya Mikaelson
Freya Mikaelson is the first-born child of Mikael and Esther following her aunt Dahlia's fertility spell, and the "apple of her father's eye." It is her supposed death that indirectly caused the creation of vampires, as her parents emigrated to the New World shortly afterward. Early Life Following her abduction, she was raised as a shield-maiden and novice witch by her aunt. Mention is made of her taking part in the Battle of Maldon in 991. TO Season 2 She shows up at the shipyard alongside her aunt, whom she refers to as "Mother". Personality Powers/Abilities Appearances * 74/100 (TO) * 52/110 (TSD) * 6/22 (TOS) * 132 (Total) (TO S2) (4/8) * Falling Slowly * All I Need * Pretty Wicked Things * The Destroyer (TO S3) (23/23) * Seven Months Later * Copenhagen * Light 'Em Up * Ultranumb * Wicked * Corner * Hello Storyville * Dark Horse * Black as Night * Deal With The Devil * Skulls * The Old Ones (episode) * Hybrid * Things We Lost in the Fire * Bad Blood, Part 1 * Bad Blood, Part 2 * Dead or Alive * Trust * Call of the Wild * Ragnarok * Death Waltz * Afterlife * Ethan (TO S4) (12/12) * Hearing Damage * By Your Side * I Will Not Bow * The Ladder of Chaos * Soul Inmate * Broken * Rathul * Nothing Stands In Our Way * Dance With The Devil * Misery * Innocence * Kill The Light (TO S5) (10/10) * 3:00 PM-4:00 PM * 4:00 PM-5:00 PM * 5:00 PM-6:00 PM * 6:00 PM-7:00 PM * 7:00 PM-8:00 PM * 8:00 PM-9:00 PM * 9:00 PM-10:00 PM * 10:00 PM-11:00 PM * 11:00 PM-12:00 AM * 12:00 AM-1:00 AM (TO S6) (10/10) * Young God * The Promise and the Threat * Snow White Queen * Courtesy Call * Fallout * Bleed For Me * The Wickedness of Man * Power * Goodbye To The Girl * The Darkest Parts of Yourself (TO S7) (5/5) * Drag Me To Hell * Running Up That Hill * The Feud * Birth * Bereavement (TO S8) (10/10) * The Storm * Shatter Me * Innocence 2 * Cold Eyes * I'm Not An Angel * I Am The Fire * Dust To Dust * Monsters * End of Days, Part 1 * End of Days, Part 2 (TOS) (6/22) * Abomination * Caregiver * Age of Extinction * The Sociopath * The Overseer * The Monsters' Miracle Crossover Appearances (TSD S1) (19/22) * Say Anything * All Through The Night * Sacrilege * Be Strong (flashbacks) * The Fallen * Animal I Have Become * Bloody Mary * Pyro * Twisted * Sacrifice * Daughter * Heart * Boston * Infinite * Holes * Salvation * Superior * Darkness * Fall (TSD S2) (2/22) * Wedding * Reception (TSD S3) (4/22) * Regime (dreams) * Centuries (flashbacks) * Damaged * Meredith (TSD episode) (TSD S4) (5/22) * All These Things That I've Done * Our Truth (TSD episode) * Ashes * What's Left Of Me * Near Wild Heaven (TSD S5) (22/22) * Crashed Into You * Deep End * Sometimes * Hate Is Safer Than Love * The Blood Gospel * Good Behavior * Never Too Late * Narcissistic Cannibal * Vampire Heart * Just So You Know * 6/4/14 * Black Files * What Have You Done * Forsaken * Stand My Ground * Off Day * Games You Play * Dark On Me * Down With The Fallen * Point Of No Return * Hollow * Thousand Eyes Trivia Category:Recurring Characters Category:The Cabal Category:Witches Category:Antagonists Category:The Originals Season 2 Characters Category:The Originals Season 3 Characters Category:TO S2 Main Characters Category:TO S2 Antagonists Category:TO S3 Main Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 2 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 3 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 4 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 5 Characters Category:TSD S1 Main Characters